The Silver Blade (Work in progress)
by Silver Minx Fairy
Summary: Fanfiction between two OC'S. Silver is mine, Blade is my friends. Better Cover image and a better summery will be added soon. Rated K for now, may be bumped to T later on. Mild romance. Past of the fanfiction is the books in the Wereworld series (More info in later chapters)
1. They Meet

Ah, it's strange how life can take a twisted turn, isn't it? Well, my life was never normal. Far from it, actually. And even though my life has always been odd, it took a few twisty turns when I met him. The black haired fool who was just laying on the sidewalk. Of course, I helped him, but I never knew just how much trouble that could bring. Ah, but by now, you're probably wondering how exactly am I so weird? Well, the answers quite simple really. I'm what I've come to call a 'shifter', and the name is pretty self explanatory. I don't know why, but, I have the ability to shift into a form of an animal. Our kind existed way back, and they were normally treated as royalty. And we might have all turned bad, but that gray wolf saved us. Drew was his name. No one knows were he is now. As for the shifters? They simply split apart. Stayed hidden, some making small little groups, others just being alone. Eh, I should stop my rambling. Now, kiddies, let me tell you my tale of Silver and Blade, and how they made the Silver Blade, a sharp dagger with a viscous gleaming edge. So sharp, just tapping on it will draw blood, and it'll slice through skin, tissue, muscle, and bone like a knife through butter.

What had been that sound?! Silver, a young women around twenty-five, had picked up a sharp panicked noise with her keen ears. Her long pure white hair would usually fall annoyingly just below her waist, but she had tied it into a ponytail, so it didn't whip into her face. She still couldn't locate the sound. Just as she was about to give up, keen bright silver eye's caught a strange unmoving lump on the sidewalk, black hair falling in a bloodied clump across his forehead. The man was groaning softly in pain, and Silver kneeled down, reaching over to check his pulse. The moment her fingers touched his wrist, however, his eye's flew open and he lifted quickly to a sitting position, his hand shooting out and strongly gripping Silvers wrist. Silver gave a shocked squeaky noise and would have fallen over, but the mans grip also held her up. Looking at her gripped wrist, her silvery eye's darted to his light warm brown gaze. But, his gaze was _not_ warm. Instead, he looked fiercely at her, his gaze intent.

Blade had absolutely no clue what had happened. He didn't have a lot of memory at all, actually. All he knew was that his head hurt, and this girl was the first thing he saw. So, not releasing or even loosening his grip on her wrist, he spoke. "Do you have any clue on what happened?" She was still silent, her gaze wide and rounded at him, before it turned fierce and cold. Was that.. did her eye's glimmer a cat like gold for a moment? No, not possible. Well, a lot of things were possible actually. So, as she didn't answer, he simply spoke in a cold voice. "Hellooo, earth to idiot. Do. You. Know. What. Happened." Her gaze finally clicked as she, surprisingly, wrenched her wrist free and glared at him. "I just found you here! No need to be rude about it!" She stood up, and Blade did as well. They were inches apart, angrily glaring at each other. "Well so-rry! I just woke up with little memory and you're the first thing I see. Yea, I'll totally trust you. You see the problem?!" He was going to continue, but pain flashed in his skull and he groaned. Doubling over, he rubbed his temples, the pounding like a hammer on his skull. "Gahh.. God holy s-" He was about to continue, but another jolt hammered through, almost causing him to fall over.

Silver was shocked. One moment, everything was fine as they were made, the next he double over and looked really bad. Oh. He also had no memories. Cursing under her breath, she went over to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and helping him stand. "Hey.. Are you alright?" He glared at her, scoffing and wincing. "Yea. Totally alright. Completely fine." She sighed, stepping forward and helping him move. "Just follow me." His 'following' was honestly more her dragging him after her, but he still walked, as the went towards the forest and to her home.


	2. The Lynx

Blade stumbled beside her, his memories blurred. His stomach hurt. A lot. Blackness fuzzed the edges of his vision, but he continued on, knowing that she might not fair well carrying him. His plan of helping most of the way, honestly, completely failed. After hopeless stumbling, he finally began to collapse, and heard a strained grunt on Silver before he fell down completely. He just couldn't continue, everything causing stress and each movement more painful then the last until it just became numb movement. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the women leaning over him, slowly beginning to shift into some creature, and then then he blacked out.

Silver was panicking. Blood stained her clothes, and she could see the ragged rip of a knife blade, looking at if it was made my a serrated knife. She just couldn't think of anything else to do! Well, one thing came to mind. And she couldn't find any other option. So, watching as consciousness slipped from him, she began the shifting. Ah, when she had first done this some time ago, it had been excruciatingly painful. But she had gotten used to it over time... When who knows what happened. Yes, she had lost all of her memory as well. All she had left was last year and bits and pieces from other times. Ah, no need to think about that, especially while shifting. So, Silver relaxed as began the painful act, not fighting it or clenching her fist. There were subtitle cracks, snaps, and pops as her bones began to break and rearrange, giving her the look of a huge hairless cat wearing a wig and clothes. Silver shut her eye's for the next part, always hatting to watch this, even after how much she had shifted. It felt like millions of needles were pushing through every inch of her body, as gray fur adorned with black patterns grew in. Finally, after the pain stopped, her eyes blinked open. Instead of the silver, they were a yellow-golden-amber color, the middle slashed by a harsh black slit. The slit of a pupil steadily grew wider, until they relaxed, and her keen sight traveled around. Looking at the body of the man, she padded to him, her stump of a tail flicking. The large lynx nosed and pushed gently until he was on her back, and began running, her large paws that were around the size of a lions pounding the ground. Silver made sure to be careful, though, making sure the man didn't fall off. That wouldn't be fun. Just imagine her running along, perfectly fine, until Splat! he goes. thinking of this, she shifted him and was more careful, feeling blood seep into and stain her fur.

The moment Silver reached the area that just looked like an enormous overgrown bush, she slipped through a small curtain of lichen, making sure to be careful. The moment she completely entered, she partly shifted back, tired from the non-stop running. She used her enhanced strength to lift him, carrying and placing him on a bed of soft moss. Then turning to the far side, she walked swiftly over and opened a back pack, pulling out a silver tin lunchbox. Then walking back were he was, she popped open the lunchbox, looking at the many pain killers, bandaging, creams, ointments, and a variety of other things. Pulling out some superglue, a large gauze pad, wipes, bandaging, needle, thread, and this gel painkiller ointment. Then, she quickly got to work. First she examined the head wound, just seeing that he had a cut with a bump. It wasn't bad, no need for stitches or anything. He just must have fallen unconscious from a concussion, hence the sudden migraine. So, she then went to the bad one on his side. Silver simply carefully moved him and took off his bloodied, ruined shirt, looking at the wound. Luckily, it didn't seem to have hit anything important, and the person who made the wound luckily hadn't twisted the knife either. So, she disinfected it with the wipes, before putting on the painkiller ointment, which would also help with infection. She then began stitching, him groaning but luckily not waking up. He seemed to deep into sleep to wake up, but not so deep were he wouldn't feel pain. So, ignoring his groaning and weak wincing, she finished off the stitches. Next, she sealed them in place with a thin layer of superglue. Then, she used medical tape to tap the gauze pad onto the wound, and then lifted him slightly and wrapping the bandaging around him, clipping it into place. By the time she laid him back down and covered him with a soft, fluffy blanket, fatigue slammed into her. Silver almost curled up and just fell asleep, but she refused. Slowly walking and trying to reach the area where she slept if she found someone wounded, she only reached the middle of the little den, at the only spot were beautiful moonlight shone through. Falling to her knees, she felt herself starting to shift, and fought to hold onto her human form to no avail. Silver was just to tired. So, the large lynx curled up in that area, beginning to fall asleep. Moonlight illuminated her fur, making her look beautiful, as her breathing deepened and she fell into deep sleep, unaware of what waited tomorrow.


	3. Twilight Fireflies

Blade slowly opened his eye's, feeling fluffy blankets wrapped around him. Confusion filled his mind as he slowly recalled bits of something. He remembered the women shifting into a Lynx and nudging under him.. And then he was being lifted up slightly, as something wrapped around him... He shook his head. _That must have been some sort of crazy dream..._ Moving his hair fully out of his face, feeling it clumped together in some area's from when he had been bleeding, he brought his arms up to his side's. When he tried to sit up, however, pain shot through his stomach. He clenched his teeth and moved the blankets off of himself, realizing that he was still shirtless as he saw the bandaging on his stomach. "What..?" _How... Where am I anyways? And where's that one person.. I never even got her name._ He slumped back a little as the pain continued, sighing in relief when it lessened. Looking around, he noticed that he was in some sort of weaved den, the floor covered in moss. After a moment of looking around in fascination, his gaze finally rested on the silver bundle in the middle of the den, fast asleep on fluffy green moss. He recognized it as the Lynx, and watched as the moonlight wrapped around her, fireflies lighting the beam of moon light and the purple twilight sky of stars above her. He gaped as watched her breath steadily, the Lynx starting to get up, watching in amazement and awe as she shifted while getting up. The women from before now stood looking at him. She wore a knee high silver dress that had black fur on the neckline, her white hair failing softly just below her waist. Her silver eye's, reminding him of the beautiful moon above, met his gaze as she spoke, the Lynx ears and bobtail shifting fully away so she looked normal, the dress seeming to glitter and glow with the moonlight. "Oh, your awake! Careful, lie back down. You don't wont the wound to reopen, it would be much more painful to stitch when your awake." Her gaze was gentle as she walked to him, her black combat boots that stopped just below her knee tied tightly. She was stunning, and Blade was in amazement at how she looked, suddenly wishing his hair wasn't crusted with blood and he look.. well, better. He slowly laid back down as she sat near him, speaking once more. "We never really had a proper meeting... What's your name exactly..?" She looked at him as waited for him to speak, curiosity coming into her gaze.

Silver waited for him to speak, seeing as he didn't seem to tired. "My name is Blade. So, now that you know that, what's your name? And what happened after I fell?" She wondered some at why he didn't seem overly surprised about her transformation, most people would scream or run, calling her some name. That was the reason she now lived in the forest den, seeing as it would be secluded, where no one would really bother her while she practiced shifting into full form and staying into her full form longer. "Well, it's nice to meet you Blade. My name is Silver, and I'm happy you don't seem to frightened by me, as others who have gotten lost in the forest are when I try to help them. I can't really say you got lost though, as I kinda had you follow me here." Giving a slight smile, she continued. "Well, all that really happened was that I brought you to my home and patched you up." She paused, getting up and walking over to her backpack. "Here, can you fit into this? It's an large, it used to be my dads." She threw him the black long sleeved shirt, watching for a moment as he shifted over and grabbed it, struggling to slip it on and not cause pain. Giving a soft chuckle at him as he was finally able to get it on, she turned back to the area where she kept all her stuff, moving the backpack some. Silver reached and grabbed a dark gray long sleeved shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, she walked into the small shadowed area where she wouldn't be seen, changing quickly and placing the now folded dress on the ground next to the backpack. She re-laced the combat boots that went just below her knee, making sure the were tight and wouldn't slip off. Then she reached and grabbed her medium sized sharp knife, clicking it shut and slipping it in the side of her boot. Looking over at him, she curiously noted that he seemed a bit better already. A low pitched howl floated through the tree's, jolting her from her thought as she stiffened, her hand resting on where the knife was. Her silver eye's seemed to be ringed with a golden amber-yellow color, her being close to shifting.

Blade heard the howling and mainly ignored it, having been used to it. But realized how Silver seemed to stiffen, and he spoke quietly, the wound starting to heal and provide more mobility, a gift he had possessed since he was a kid. When he saw the strange color lining Silver's irises, he spoke in a slightly worried and gentle tone. "You alright? It's just some forest wolv-" He was abruptly cut off by Silvers sharp tone, her form only slightly visible in the shadows. "No. It's not just some 'normal forests wolves'. They are a pack, but they're like me, half human half animal. They're almost always in they're full form. I call them the Darks. Every member of the pack is a black color or something near it, those who aren't naturally born with dark colors having their fur dyed. They've been hunting me for a while, but I avoid them, not wanting to be beaten into submission and forced to hunt down and kill rouges, and take in others like us to be forced into submission, no matter the age." He was silent after her explanation, his light brown eye's seeming to glow with a piercing blue for a moment, before he turned and acted to go to sleep. He simply heard Silver say, "I'm going to go hunting. They don't seem close, and we need food." And with that, he heard the soft crunch of leaves as she slipped out to start hunting, Blade busying himself with watching the twilight fireflies as the glowed, a few more having come into the den. His thoughts came and went, thinking about how Silver had looked in that dress, and wondering why she looked so.. _familiar_


	4. The Encounter

Silver walked around, her sharp eye's looking around the forest, a fall chill causing her to shiver for a moment. A flicker around white movement caught her eye, and in an instant her knife clicked out, as she threw it to the source. A panicked squeal was heard before being cut short, and she walked over, pulling her knife out and sticking it into the dirt before pulling it out to clean it. Closing the knife, the stuck it into her pocket and grabbed the large fluffy tawny ears of the hare. Turning back, she continued her hunt, her knife at the ready. After a couple hours, she was holding two hares and a squirrel, as she began the journey back. Just to have some fun, she ran up the side of tree and pushed off, landing on the side of the one next to it and repeating until she reached the top, and gave a small smile, jumping from branch the hares and squirrel held tightly in one hand. As she was running, however, she didn't see the shadowy forms following swiftly beneath her. A black form launched into the tree's, a panther with piercing green eye's, soon blocked her way. Silver gave a surprised yell as the panther launched as her, and she felt claws prick her flesh as she fell. She shifted into her Lynx form, her silver fur glittering in the near-dawn light, as she bared her teeth at the panther. Although her lynx form was around the size of a female lion, she was about half the size as this panther, as she dug her claws into the shoulders of the panther. _A Dark!? This hasn't happened in a while.. I thought I lost them! God, this should be funnnn._ Snarling as the ground was just about there, she flipped around so the panther was beneath her, hearing the snap of bone as it's spine broke. She lowered her head and sank her teeth into the tender windpipe of the black creature and bit down, crushing itand killing the panther. Claws and teeth suddenly dug into her skin and she let out a deep growl, letting got of the neck and whipping her head upward, yanking down, and hearing another snap as the black form of some sort of dog fell off her back. As she looked around, she could see more of them beginning to surround her, forcing her to coward in the center of them. She lashed out at those nearest, her paw catching a racoon as it smacked into a tree, hearing a snap before it fell heavily down. As they tensed, Silver simply let out a fierce growl, watching as paws left the ground, she closed her golden-amber eye's tightly, waiting for the paws to claw at her pelt. But they never came. Instead, she found an odd surprise when she looked up. A large black wolf stood over her, it's fur marked with gray and white markings. A white marking slashing horizontally across the top of it's muzzle, near it's nose. The tail was a pure black, before fading into a gray, and then a pure white. And he seemed striped like a striped hyena, the stripes a dark gray. She couldn't tell for sure with the blood staining his legs, but she thought she could make out grayish whitish stripes on them. Watching wordlessly wordlessly, tucking beneath the wolf, huffing as wide eye's looked around at the jet black forms.

Blade huffed through his muzzle, his large form standing over the silver lynx, his piercing blue eye's looking around the remaining crowd with a snarl, the few that had attacked laying motionless at his paws. His black ears gave a flick, and his gruff voice came out. "Leave. Now." The wolf watched as they began swiftly fleeing, sure to return with more. He turned to Silver and gave a soft huff, nosing her up. With a silent signal by flicking his tail, they began to run back, slipping into the den. They both shifted to their human forms partially, ear's and tails refusing to fully shift away quite yet. He watched her quickly pack up, as he noticed blood. "Hey, you seem to be a bit hurt. Are you alright..?" He watched as the clean puncture marks, looking to be from claws, bled with her movement. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's just go." She slung the backpack over her shoulder after speaking, wincing slightly, before turning to the wall. Faint growls and snarls were heard, obviously the Dark's were near, as he looked around. "Where are we going to run out from? They'll catch us in an instant if we do.." He faded off and she took a metal rod and swung sharply towards the wall, letting go as it demolished a hole into the wall. He could see her face being a mixture of pain, and sadness, before he started running, hearing her close behind. His black-gray high tops crunching into the leaves as they fled the woods. They ran towards the town, the sounds of the Dark's fading away as they refused to leave the forest quite yet, instead using their messengers to howl and yowl messages to all those that were apart of their clan, or trying to join it. Blade and Silver shut the noises out as continued to run towards the town that was far ahead of them, his large fluffy tail streaming out behind him as he weaved in between the large stumps and jumped over the rocks, Silver always following close behind him.

Blade and Silver sat by a fire, both deep in thought. They were both curious on to why they looked so familiar to each other, why they felt the need to protect each other, and why there seemed to be some hidden, unknown bond between them. Giving a soft sigh, they met each others gazes and picked up their packs, both moving swiftly and quickly towards the mass of buildings, it growing steadily larger by the minute.


	5. Twins

Silver walked a bit farther behind Blade, the backpack slung other her shoulder that wasn't wounded. It was dawn by now, and her wound had only felt worse, but she had been silent about it. She couldn't wait until they made camp again, involuntarily shivering, her eye's feeling weighed down even though she had over slept. Barely hearing Blade talk about setting camp, she blankly watched him start a fire, setting the backpack down and sitting near the flames, it downing nothing for her shivering. She just gave a sigh and turned around, her back facing the flames, and laid down. Looking around the open plain, the forest just a line of tree's in the distance, black slowly started edging her vision. Not having enough strength to fight whatever tiredness the strange-infection-like-thing, she succumbed to the ever deepening and growing darkness, falling into an unconscious coma like state.

Blade gave a soft sigh, looking towards the sleeping form of Silver, not liking how nasty the wound on her shoulder looked. It seemed to have a black discoloring to it, with web like black tendrils near it, making him even more uneasy, especially since it was the Darks that had caused it. He hesitantly reached a hand out, placing it where the wound was, and softly moving her slightly. They seemed like two black holes on her shoulder and neck, a black essence surrounding them, dulled a bit from the skin covering it like it was tattoo ink. Moving her a bit more roughly, he tried to wake her, confused on why she was still unmoving. He shook her a bit harder, yet she ceased to wake up, her breathing deep, yet getting a bit shallow. "Silver." He shook her harder, confused. "Silver, what's wrong? Silver, wake up." She seemed to not hear him, and he felt his stomach tighten nervously. "Silver!" he raised his voice, worry etching deeply into his face as he pulled his hand away, giving a sigh, and rising up. Turning and seeing the town so near filled him with determination, as he lowered down, taking the backpack and putting it on. He then knelt down and slid his arms beneath her, rising upward and carrying her, giving a low growl and starting to jog towards the bundle of buildings, feeling a prickling in his skull and lower back as the ears and tail shifted into place. He then broke into a run, his senses and speed enhancing, using his own arm to lift hers so they didn't scrape against the ground. She gave a small whine-like noise, curling up and starting to shiver. This only encouraged Blade to run faster, until each pounding step began started to send jolts of pain up his legs.

By the time Blade reached the town entrance, he was breathing heavily, gasping for air as the his ears and tail shifting and disappearing brought great pain due to his exhausted state. Silver had become almost completely unresponsive, whatever the Dark's had done to her had set in some weird infection, her breathing even more shallow. He stumbled into the town, gaining many strange looks as people passed him, his call for someone to help going either unheard or ignored. After a while of calling out, he finally met the gaze of a couple red-heads, looking as if they were twins. One was a guy with deep red hair cut short, while the other was a women with deep red hair that stopped just below her shoulders. The girl had a quick, nimble build, while the guy had more broad and strong build. There bright ivy green eye's look toward him, the women's gaze looking towards Silver. The walked over and spoke in perfect sync, seeming to surprise themselves after they spoke. "Here, come with us, we'll help you." Glancing her twin, the women spoke. "My name is Samantha, Sam for short. And this is my brother, Red. Here, let me help you with that." She would take two quick strides before reaching him, gently taking Silver out of his arms. After that, they would began walking off, leaving Blade to run a bit before catching up with them, walking beside the twins, curious on where they were going.

When they reached a ragged building, the twins slipped inside, Blade hesitating before following. Though the outside had looked unwelcoming, the inside actually felt homey and welcoming, designed like a cabin. The two of then began quickly working, Sam placing Silver on a bed, while Red worked to hand Sam many different things. Blade watched in silence, seeing as they seemed to know what they were doing. Odd. The two of them worked to apply various creams and ointments, rubbing them into the wounds and skin around it, the strange black seeming to dim. After that, the applied a gauze pad to it, wrapping her shoulder and taping the bandaging down. Sam worked to cover her and lay her comfortably, Blade watching with a bit of worry as Silver curled up, still shivering. Sam simply covered her with more blankets, before walking towards the door, pausing and speaking flatly towards Blade. "Come with me. I'll lead you to your room, but for now, let her rest. Red will watch and make sure she doesn't get worse or die in the middle of the night or something." Blade would pause, giving her a glare, before following her. Reaching the small guest room, Sam simply opened the door, and then left to climb up to the loft of the cabin. Exhaustion hit Blade hard, as he half set half dropped the backpack. Seeming to be in a haze, he kicked off his shoes, then laid in the bed. Not bothering to cover up, he passed out almost instantly into different dreams of sort.


	6. Odd Dreams

_Hello **readers! I'd like to apologize about the hold up on chapters. Schools been a pain lately, and I haven't gotten time to publish chapters as much as I've wanted.**_

 _Blade wandered through the forest, confusion in his mind. How did he get here..? Where was everyone? He was shocked when his feet- no, paws crunched into snow. /Snow..? But fall just started! His massive form was a shadow in the trees, blue eye's glowing as he looked around. The silver-white markings slashed through his fur, creating tiger-like strings on his legs. One pure white horizontal strip of fur went over the top of his muzzle as well. His tail large, bushy tail , tipped silver, gave a wave over the snow. As he padded through the forest, his white tipped black ears giving a flick, his gaze continued to wander around, wondering what this was. His head whipped to follow a shadow of movement in the trees, confused as it moved quickly away. "Hey..Hey! Why are you running? His paws pumped as he raced after the shadow, speeding up at hearing various yowls and cries. The shadow jumped into something, and he skidded to a stop just in time to see the sight. And what a sight it was. Black swarms of various animals snarled fiercely towards a bunch of animals facing them, growling back. Then, it all broke out. Animals fought and faced there own kind, filling him with confusion, as he watched bodies drop dead to the ground, some wounds reveling bloodied tissue and muscle. He winced, turning away when he saw some of the Darks decided to have a snack, many bearing there fangs and ripping into their own kind, chasing the few of the others that weren't dark away. Then a familiar screech met his ears. Panic filled him, as he bolted towards the source. The shape of a silver lynx came into his view, and he spotted a large paw looming over her. "SILVER!" He screeched loudly, pouncing towards the paw. /To late to late to late!/ He saw the paw come down before he could stop it, as the lynx, Silver, gave a blood curling screech. Claws tore into her throat, as blood spurted out, the animal simply licking the blood off it's claws and going to join the cannibalistic feast. He watched the body of Silver convulse twitch as she bled out, the snow staining red and melting. Blade stumbled and collapsed next to her, letting out a choked whine, the fur and skin on her neck hanging in shredded pieces. Then the scene disappeared before his eye's, the blood that was staining his pelt seeming to disappear.  
_

 _He soon was standing in a black space, his paws feeling nothing, yet standing still. At feeling a sudden warm, stick liquid in his paws, he looked down. Bad mistake. The thick, red liquid raised to his belly, as he gave a panicked howl. The sharp tang of iron filled his nose, the scent of blood. And it was rising quickly. The smell overwhelmed him, as if rose to his shoulders, thick as cornstarch and water mixed. His paws felt glue to the ground, unable to move no matter how hard he tried. The blood ran and soaked into his fur, as it steadily rose to his neck. It dribbled and dripped into his maw, and it only filled up more when he tried to spit it out. He was quickly submerged, the thick liquid running into his throat and choking him. As his vision went black, the scent melted into something else..  
_

 _Blade laid in a field, gasping breaths of air, feeling the blood melt away, and he look at himself. It looked like nothing happened. As the field stretched out before him, he was filled with joy, feeling as if nothing could go wrong. He began padding out farther, seeing shapes in the distance. In a matter of moment, other wolves swarmed over him. At first, he panicked, but relaxed as the wolves were licking his pelt. They all started to prance around each other, him joining, play fighting and chasing. As he gazed around, his tail wagging, ears pricked happily. This sure was better then the last two things. As he gazed around, his eye's landed on a large female, her pure white coat shinning in the afternoon sun. Her bright blue eye's focused on his dark blue, as he tilted his head at her. She simply gave a smile, shaking her head, and letting out a wuff to her pack. They trotted to her, giving him nuzzles or licks goodbye, before he watched them start running, fading away. He pounced off his back paws, trying to follow, when the dream disappeared, and he awoke.  
_

 _ **(Sorry for a short chapter! )**_ _  
_


	7. Awake

Silver's eye's felt weighed down, and didn't want to open, as she started to wake up. Everything hurt, especially her shoulder, which was thrumming with pain. As she woke up more and more, a sudden realization came to her, sending a wave of panic over her. She was on something soft, something that did _not_ feel like the ground of the plain that her and Blade had been on. Forcing her eye's open, her vision was hazy and blurry. She blinked constantly to try and get rid of the confusing vision, succeeding a bit, now actually being able to see some things. As she surged upward, she made out a strange mass, and she gave out a low growl. It seemed large, with deep red..hair? Still in her confusion, she launched towards it, feeling it's surprise as she slammed into it's..chest? She heard it give a grunt, as a rough hand was brought up to block hers, which was darting for a punch. It's, no, his voice came out, being deep and rumbling out. "Calm down. We saved you, we didn't kidnap you or anything." Now, her confusion being almost completely gone, she was able to make out what it was. He had a tussle of deep red hair, and she realized why he hadn't moved much when she had hit into him, the force of her ramming instead causing jolting pain through her shoulder. He was a bit stocky, and definitely had muscle with little fat. He was also quite broad chest, and looked like it would take a lot to just shove him at least half a foot. Silver looked at him with her silvery gray eye's, her white hair falling..softly below her waist. That meant someone had given her a bath. But who? She sure hoped it wasn't the guy in front of her. At hearing foot steps rushing down the hall, another red head popped into the doorway. This girls voice was low to, but didn't rumble quite as much as the guys. "Red! Why didn't you come get me to tell me our guest was awake? Oh well. Any who, my name is Sam. And as you probably already know now, this is Red." As Sam walked into the doorway, Silver noticed that she had a similar build as Red, but Sam was just thinner, and more wide shouldered then broad chested. Sam spoke again, her green eye's sparking. "Now, Red, go ahead and start making some food for our guest, would you?" The large guy, Red, gave a nod as walked out, his tall figure making it so he was close to ducking through the door frame.

Sam gave a smile and walked over, sitting on a wooden chair that was in front of a desk. Tilting her head, she gave a smile, speaking in a tone that was close to her brothers rumble one. "Now, Silver, can you tell me where you came from? Or, perhaps, how you happened to find Blade?" The red-heads eye's showed a strange darkness, and Silver noticed her flashing her teeth, which seemed to sharpen. Silver spoke in a growl tone, hissing. "How do you know my name, and how do you know about Blade." Her tone was demanding, silver eye's glowing fiercely as the glared as Sam. Sam gave a simple chuckle, delight dancing in her gaze. "Oh, I have my sources. One of which, I think you know." Silver felt herself steadily changing, as Sam seemed to care less. As Sliver finished shifting, she growled and launched herself at Sam. But, she was flung away, pain shooting through her skull as something slammed into it. All she heard before the blackness overcame her was the clicking of claws on wood, groaning as blackness overcame her, unable to fight it and slipping into unconsciousness.

Blade snarled as he faced the red-head, his large wolf form growling deep in his throat. The deep red bear, Sam, stood largely in front of him, roaring in rage. He had seen Silver launching towards Sam, and had rammed into her to knock her away when he saw Sam changing. Growling, Blade launched at Sam, ramming into her exposed belly. He felt her humongous claws reached towards him, and he shifted to the side, digging his muzzle through the thick fur and sinking her teeth into tender flesh. Twisting his head, he heard a tearing, and let go, leaving her to roar again. Ignoring the disgusting tang of the blood, he launched towards the unconscious Silver, sinking his teeth into her scruff. Lifting her and feeling her, thankfully, curl like a small pup, he launched into a wide arch towards the exit. He bolted towards his room, flying into it and laying Silver down as worked quickly. Spotting the freshly packed black pack, his lifted it and ripped the straps, tearing until it could be made into something more manageable for his form. He slipped through it and pulled the remaining strap tightly, it fitting snugly on his back. Turning back to Silver, the new weight making him unsteady, he picked her back up as heard another thunderous roar. His piercing blue eye's quickly found a window, slamming through the brittle boards and thin glass, the shards ripping his skin. He took off quickly as soon as he hit the ground, racing through the few surprised people, almost falling a few times. The road scrapped his paw pads raw, but he continued, biting back yelps when stray bits of broken glass or other things dug into his paws. The moment he was sure that they were far away, to far for the twins to find them, he slowed to a trudge, stumbling as worked to keep Silver off the ground. As he spotted an ally, he turned into it, searching for shelter as if he were a stray dog. Finding a large UPS box, seeing the dull picture of a washing machine, he used his side to tip it over. The inside had bubble wrap and a few packing peanuts, the sight of the soft stuff that could easily be used as bedding bringing a happiness to him. He padded in and laid Silver down after scrapping together some of the things together, ignoring the _Pop! Pop! Pop!_ of the bubble wrap. He then laid down himself, giving a sigh as licked his paw, wincing as shard of glass only dug deeper. His pelt was also now filthy and mat, as was Silvers. Huffing a sigh, he would place his head on his paws, which were thrumming with pain. As Blade was about to drift into a sleep, he was quickly brought back by Silver giving a groan and shifting, his ears perking as he lifted his head, looking towards her.

Silver only had slivers of what had happened, her head hurting. She was still a lynx, giving a groan as shifted, heaving and forcing herself up. The smell of cardboard, plastic, mold, and something rotting. Her golden gaze found Blade, who was staring at her, and she tilted her head. Blade gave a low _Wuff_ as his tail thumped the ground a couple times, Silver taking it as a sign of happiness. Her voice, being soft and quiet in her form, came out as she spotted the small blood paw prints. "Blade, what happened? Let me see your paws." The large wolf turned his paws over as Silver moved closer, her golden eye's shinning as she examined the shards of glass. She licked around the glass to loosen it, then used her teeth to pull the shards free. She did this to every paw, afterward having a pile of glass. After doing that, Blade's voice, low and growl-like, gave her a brief explanation of what had happened. Silver gave him a small smile, nodding her head. "Thank you, it seems you saved my life." Blade only gave a small laugh, it sounding like growling and wuffing mixed together, before speaking. "Hey, I owe you. You saved my life first, after all." Silver spoke back, huffing softly. "Yes, but that was once. You saved me from the Darks, got me help for my wound, and got me out of what very well could have been a prison." Blade simply nodded, giving his wolfish smile. "Ah, yes, but I wouldn't have been able to do any of that if you hadn't found me." After that, they were mainly silent, before Blade crept forward a bit. He began to groom her tangled and matted fur, and Silver was shocked for a moment, before returning the favor and grooming his. As they groomed each other, Silver's ears filled with the noise of a loud crash, a bottle bursting and echoing down the ally. Giving a yelp, the lynx would lay down and press back into something, feeling the softness of a large tail curling around her trembling flank. She felt Blade give her ear a nuzzle, trying to calm her, and she gave a relieved sigh. Silver laid her head down, feeling comfortable and safe with Blade, as his head came to rest on her shoulders. The two began to doze off, feeling safe with one and other, unaware of the many dangers that lay ahead of them.


	8. Strays

**(First bit is a small narration)**  
 _Blade and Silver lay cuddled next to each other, still not having shifted back. No, it wouldn't be entirely safe in their current situation. All the while, they were completely unaware of the creature that watched them. A small, silent cat that slinked to the shadows, it's gray eye's dully shinning. Creatures like it only had gray eyes. The cat had been attracted to Silver, the odd eyes that the lynx had in her human form. They were gray, just like the cats eyes were. Except they actually shined and sparkled, unlike the emotionless, hardened dull gray of the cats. The cats had those eye's because she had been disobedient. She would never make that mistake again. The large cat gave a silent hiss at slitted her pure black pupils, rising to her paws and padding away. She was eager to report to her master, her commander. The leader of them all. The one who had taken out that annoying grey wolf, Drew, when he had been the leader of the shifters. Now, the shifters didn't really have a leader, and he had instead created the Darks, leading them now. It was a good life for those who didn't fight it or decide to disobey, as the cat had. The cat, once 'home', would go straight to the leader and report about Silver, and then about Blade. The leaders fierce, cold, frightening yellow eye's would spark at what the cat said, black pupils slitting until they were hardly possible. Blade and the leader were quite familiar with each other it seemed, even if Blade had lost all memory of what had happened in the past. But the leader would **never** forget.  
_

Blade gave a soft yawn as stirred awake, lifting his head slightly off of Silvers shoulders. He knew very well that she wouldn't be able to go out, a lynx wandering around would definitely bring attention to them. Besides, she was to wounded to go out. Her head would be pounding. Giving her a soft huff, he would gently ease himself up, seeing with relief that she was in to deep a sleep to notice the movement. The brute would walk out, her sore pads nipping in a pained protest, but he simply flicked an ear and pushed through it. They needed food. Sure, the pack had some, but it wasn't much. It was just some energy bars, along with a few water bottles. The energy bars would give them energy and fill them a bit, but it wouldn't last. They needed real food, meat. But that wouldn't be very easy in the town, so he would resort to begging. He sat in front of many food trucks, giving anyone who passed with food wide puppy eye's and a soft whimper. It wasn't very effective in the end, but he had gotten a fair amount, a jumble of different foods clamped gently in his maw. It would just be barely enough to fill the two of them, and he was glad for that. As he was walking to were him and Silver resided like strays for the time being, his keen eye's picked something moving in the shadows, and he gave a low warning growl. If they followed him back, they wouldn't see the light day anytime soon. Or ever, for that matter. He eventually reached the alley after a couple hours, having gathered a few scraps thrown on the sidewalk. He padded into the alley way and into the box, placing his gatherings down and nudging Silver awake. She had shifted back into her human form, and he did the same. He would only go into his other form when getting food, since they didn't have money to buy any, and people would be more likely to give a dog scraps. He tousled with his black hair, getting rid of knots and giving a sigh, grabbing a scrap of some sort of food and popping it into his mouth.

Silver woke up to quite the surprise. Her sleepy gaze focused on the form of Blade, his ears and tail disappearing from sight. What surprised her was that there was food. She reached and grabbed a piece of whatever the crap it was and popped it into her mouth. It tasted like a biscuit. "Hey. I see your feeling better." The voice brought her attention, and she lifted it, her silver eye's meeting his blueish one, that was weirdly fading into a brown. Swallowing, she gave a nod. "Yea, feeling a lot better then I was. I think food and sleep helped." In reality, she still had a slight headache, but ignored it as grabbed more food, watching as he did the same. Blade nodded, eating what looked to be a bit of a hot dog. "That's good. I was thinking we would move today, possible back into the forest. Or back onto the plains. I'm not to sure if I feel comfortable in the city." She gave him a small smile, pulling a twig from her hair. "At least you can walk the streets as a wolf. If people see a lynx almost as big as them walking around they would freak!" Blade also gave a small laugh, as they began joking around with each other, and had even thrown food at each other in a small fight. After a bit, Silver would look outside, frowning. "I wish there was more plant life here, and not so much.. glass and violence. While you were gone some dudes started a knife fight and it didn't end very well." She shuddered slightly at the thought, the image of knifes slicing through skin coming back. Blade would frown, turning and grabbing the pack, before getting out and putting his hand out, offering it to Silver. "C'mon. We're leaving. I don't want anything like that to happen in front of us again, you could have easily been hurt." Silver looked up at him in surprise, before giving a smile, taking his hand and letting him pull her up. While the began walking out of the alley, shoving each other playfully and chatting away, they didn't bother to check around. That was a mistake. From the shadows, a large form that had been there before slinked from the shadows, following her prey.


	9. Desert Cave

Silver walked closely next to Blade, still chatting, but more warily. The two had noticed the little cat, who was more of a lion cub around the size of a full grown hyena, following them. It's eye's were a strange dull, dead gray, and it's would be golden pelt pure black as if it had a mutation. Hmm. Silver turned her gaze and glanced backward for a moment, before giving a sigh, speaking. "So, should we stop and make camp pretty soon?" Blade turned his dark brown gaze towards her, giving the slightest smile. "Yes, let us go a bit deeper first though. I want to see if we can hit a cave." The two had been walking for a couple hours now, resting occasionally, and went into the plains opposite of the forest. And they were met with a surprise when the lush green plains melted into rocky, sandy lands. She could see why he would want to find a cave. It would get very cold tonight, as the end of fall drew closer. It had already snowed her a small amount of time, and they would almost certainly get hypothermia if they tried to sleep in the freezing cold of the night. Silver had done a quick change into her dress and a pair of leggings, finding it warmer. The inside of the dress was soft and fluffy, with long sleeves and the white lynx-fur-like neck lining. The gray material was also actually quite durable, something she favored about they knee-high dress. To be honest, she normally hated dresses. But this one was perfect. Tightly and snugly fitting until her waist, were it gave away to a poofy layered skirt that stopped just below her knees, allowing easy movement despite the layers. And it looked beautiful. Beside her, Blade wore jeans with black high tops, and had found a medium black t-shirt in a store, ditching the large one that had been baggy. He didn't have a jacket and shivered slightly in the cold. As they searched for a cave, Silver found her thoughts wandering away, and caught herself looking towards Blade. His black-brown hair was covering an eye slightly,and he tucked it behind an ear. She noticed how he wasn't fat nor thin, and was actually quite strong looking. Soon, however, Blade turned his gaze to see her looking at him. He raised an eyebrow slightly and had to hold back a slight chuckle when Silver realized she had been admiring him and had quickly turned away, trying to hide the blushing that appeared on her face.

Blade was about to say something and tease her slightly, when an opening caught his gaze. "Aha! Look, there's a cave over there!" He smiled and looked over at Silver before pointing towards it. She smile back, walking over to the cave. "Ah, finally! I'd began to think we were going to walk forever." Blade gave a slight chuckle as they both walked in. Setting the one strapped raggedy backpack down, he reached in and grabbed a box of matches. They had peered inside of the pack one one of their stops, and were please to find it backed well. It had a first aid kit, survival kit, MRE's for days they couldn't find food, a few filled water bottles, and flashlights. They had also packed it with a couple changes of clothing when they had stopped near a store. Walking outside, Blade glanced and saw a black shape running off, sure to be back later. He gave a sigh and reached down, grabbing some dried grass, and then wandering farther away to grab dead branches. Once he had a good amount, he walked back, finding that Silver had made quick work of a couple of hares with her knife, the skin peeled off of them and leaving two lumps of meat, still wet and glistening with blood. He sat and arranged everything, lighting the match and throwing in into the dried grass, adding the branches in later. He then made a makeshift spit, letting the meat roast. "Hey, nice catch by the way, we'll eat well tonight." Silver smiled at him, replying. "Thank you. And nice work with the fire. Now we won't have to eat them raw." Blade simply gave a soft chuckle. The continued chatting through the night about nothing in particular, eating and settling down to go to sleep by the fire. They hadn't found any blankets and none had been packed, so the fire was pretty much their only source of heat, as they dozed off.

The lioness gave a yawn as she padded back to the cave where the two shifters were, her dull gray eye's looking around. She had just finished giving her report to the leader a bit ago, and now her orders were to approach them. She would be using the name 'Alexa', and would have to shift into her human form. So, once close to the cave were the dying fire was, she shifted. The pain was excruciating. She hadn't shifted in a while, and had forgotten how it felt. Bones expanded and broke, shifting into new forms, as her organs were crushed and punctured, healing themselves almost immediately after. Soon, the look like a standing human with strange dull green eyes and was covered in black fur like a fur suit. But the pain wasn't done yet. It felt like millions of small threads that had poked through her skin were slowly pulling back in, tearing and ripping skin. Finally, it was finished. She now look like a young nine year old with black hair that went a bit below her shoulders, and her once gray now green eye's still had that dull, lifeless look. She, now a young girl who would go by Alexa, fell to her knees as tears leaked from her eyes. She _never_ wanted to do that again. After Alexa recovered herself, she took a deep breath, and slipped into the cave. Waiting, she was simply a sitting black shape. But then brown eye's abruptly opened, startling her as she saw that they rimmed with blue. The man reached over and hugged a women in a gray dress protectively to his chest, she still sleeping. And then the man let out a deep primal growl, the shape of two black ears was now on his head, and a large, fluffy strange patterned and colored tail laid on his own and the women's legs. And his now pure blue gaze locked with her dull green.


	10. Dreams

Blade lay with an arm wrapped protectively around Silver, pulling her snuggly to his chest in a protective cuddle. A white tipped black ear gave a flick as he locked gazes with the emotionless green eyes of the young girl. Those eyes disturbed him, and a low growl rumbled in his chest. Silver stirred, but still hadn't woken up yet, deeply exhausted from their trek. His blue eyes gave the girl a wary glare before he spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" The little girl, looking to be around nine, looked as if she was relieved that Blade hadn't gone and just attacked her without asking questions, speaking in a slightly high pitched voice, the trembling in it far from fake. "I...I'm.. Um.. A-Alexa. I..s-saw f..fire and c-came b-because it's..um.. C-cold." Blade gave her a hard stare, before nodding slowly. Releasing Silver for a moment, he tended the fire, looking at the girl and giving a soft sigh. "Alright, we'll talk more in the morning, but for now just come by the fire and sleep." And with that, he pulled Silver close to him once more. Blade slowly began to fall into a light sleep, still alert and not yet shifting his ears and tail away. She might be young, but Blade refused to take any chances. Those hardened, emotionless green eyes of Alexa's still set him on edge.

Alexa watched as the man, Blade, fell back asleep with the woman in the gray dress pulled to him. Blade seemed wary of Alexa, something she would have to change. The plan wouldn't work if she was suspected as a Dark. So, while sitting by the fire, she began thinking of plans. She could try to get the man attached to her but... No, that wouldn't work. But... What about the woman? Yes, she would act innocent, and make the woman believe that Alexa thought of her as a mother figure. So that way, when the plan kicked into action, the woman would be to shocked and heartbroken to fight. Just thinking of it made Alexa giggle quietly and insanely. She couldn't wait to see tears shed and blood spilled. She couldn't wait to sink her fangs into someone and rip their flesh from their bones. So, thinking of the, she laid down and fell into a 'happy' sleep

 _Blade was in his wolf form once more, as his blue gaze wandered around. Where was he? Giving a soft sigh, the large brute padded forward, paws crunching in snow. Then, the familiar screeching filled his ears. Blade almost ran towards the noise, but paused, images of the last dream that was like this in his mind. He didn't want to see anything like that ever again. So, he turned tail and fled. And the scenery melted into something else._

 _Blade stopped and stared in shock. It was that same white wolf and her pack, and they padded forward and greeted him again. He slipped through the playful nips and warm muzzles, confusion sharp, and came face up face with the white alpha, his deep blue gaze locking with her piercing blue. He simply gave a growl, standing to his full height, matching her size. "Why am I here?! Why have you come into my dreams twice?!" His bark was sharp, and the white alpha replied with a bone chilling smile. "Hmm. Cute one you are. And you'll find out about me soon enough. For now, I'll leave you to wonder." She called her pack to get with a sharp bark, and turned to leave, saying one last thing before she left. "Also, beware of the black clawed lynx. It intends to hurt you deeply. Keep those that are dearest to you close." And with that, she left, leaving Blade to chase after her and her pack once more._

 _Alexa padded around in her form, golden fur stifling in the breeze and yellow-brown gaze traveling around. Yes, she was fully aware she would never live this dream. It seemed like some sort of sick joke that she was even dreaming this. Suddenly, the short lived scene melted away, leaving her to gaze up in fear at the huge black animal in front of her_

 _She gave a soft whimper as her leader sent her for more feirce training. She had failed her mission. She had failed to protect one of the kings little ones, and it had been ripped to pieces. This was her punishment, she deserved it. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from trembling in fear. For the next few years, she would be beaten, tortured, and ruthlessly trained till she was just an emotionless pet to the king, sent to do his dirty work. And if she died, then her clan would get a small meal. Then it melted away into something else_

 _Alexa stood over the trembling young boy, a cold smile curling her lips. Yes, this was a dream she liked. Her hardened, emotionless gaze bore into the pleading brown eyes of the young boy, and she gave a crazed giggle. "Ah, well, you should be a fun toy." The king had told her to just grab a body, shifter or not. They needed food. Meat. And they preferred to eat other predators, even if it was their own kind. So, she released him, letting him run off a bit before pouncing and sinking her fangs into the nearest limb, then letting go and repeating the process. And as she played with him, her crazed childish giggling filled the woods. A pleasant and amazing dream for her._

 _Silver was breathing heavily, her paws pounding the ground. Insane laughter followed her, a pack of shadows with emotionless and insane eyes running after. She tried over and over to lose them, but more would just fill the places of those she lost. What was this?! As she continued her frantic run, her paw caught, and she stumbled. It was a small stumble, but it was a perfect move for the beasts following her. She was swarmed, and let out harsh cries of pain as fangs sank deeply into every part of her, ripping the flesh from her bones. The crazed giggling and laughing filled her ears, and she looked for an escape. Instead, she found two black beasts battling over a large chunk of flesh adorned with gray fur patterned black. After a moment of thinking, the realization suddenly clicked, and she stared in horror. They were eating her alive. Pain thrummed through her as she watched animals battle over chunks of her, when a sharp prick was felt on her belly. She turned just in time to see her belly ripped open and gore spilling out. And then it faded away, and she jolting awake, shaking violently and screaming, her eyes golden and filled with panic. She still felt teeth sinking into her, and she threw whoever was near her away, shifting until she looked like some sort of human-standing lynx._


	11. Werelord

Alexa was jolted awake by a scream, eyes flying open in time to see the shadow of Blade flung away from something. She looked confusedly at were he had been, and her green hardened eyes widened in shock.

Were the women had been was now a standing lynx, looking as if it was slightly human. It startled her to say the least. A Werelord hadn't been seen in quite some time. A Werelord who was a Werelynx seemed even rarer. Since the generations of Werelords came to be what it is, it changed quite a bit. You never really saw those who could hit the zone that was part human and part animal. You could shift your ears and tail for enhanced smell, sight, hearing, and strength. Or you could shift into your full form to basically be that animal, with all of its abilities. Werelords, however... The could hit the between zone and get all of these abilities. So, Alexa sat and watched, knowing that the Ruler could be quite pleased in her report.

Blade had been mainly sleeping peacefully. That was until he started flying through the air only to smack into a rock and yelp, an ear giving a flick. Ah, he still was partily shifted. So, confusedly looking around, he stood up. Only to have his brown, slightly tinted blue, gaze lock onto panicked golden eyes. And he saw her. The sight surprised him, as he searched his foggy and blurred memory for what to call her. He slowly grasped onto it, and a tale of older generations came to mind. "A..A Werelord?" He wasn't sure why, but seeing what he presumed to be Silver like this jolted something in him, and the urge to protect came back. Blade began slowly walking over, his gaze holding Silver's. "Hey.. Calm down, you're alright.. Everything's alright..." Eventually, he came to a stop mere centimeters away from her, and slowly reached out a hand. Placing it on her head, he saw her flinch, still panicky. But he pressed forward, slowly petting her head. He then watched in wonder as she slowly calmed and shifted into her full human form. But he was dragged out of his wonder at seeing Silver shaking badly, sounding as if she was softly crying. Blade worriedly looked at her, before he slowly got onto his knees. Reaching outward, he pulled her towards him in a fierce hug, rocking back and forth slightly. "Shhh.. It's alright.. It was only a bad dream. Nothing can hurt you here, especially not with out getting past me." His voice was warm and soft, as he rested his chin on her head, feeling her curl up slightly and cry into the fabric of his shirt.

Silver couldn't stop shaking. Pain thrummed through her, and the feeling of teeth in her skin only made it worse. But... What had she done? What form had she shifted into? It had felt weird, and more painful then the other two forms. Turning, she hugged back whoever was hugging her, recognizing him as Blade. Then what she had done to him came back into her mind. She had... thrown him. Even if he was trying to hide it, she knew she had hurt him. Not even a Shifter... Werelord? She didn't know what term to use. Silver always thought it was just Shifters, but Blade had called her that new name. Werelord. It felt like a familiar term, so she went with that. Even a Werelord couldn't walk away unharmed after being thrown into a rock. So, she raised her gaze, her silver eyes that were rimmed gold locking with his brown blue tinted gaze. And she spoke hesitantly. "I..Erm, I'm sorry. I..I didn't mean to hurt you. I..I j-just h-h-had a d-dream a-and b-b-before I k-knew it.." She trailed off, tears leaking from her gaze as she began to shake slightly. Blade simply gave a smile, his face only an inch away from hers, his tone soft and warm. Calming. "Hey, it's alright. It's not like it was life threatening." Silver looked at him, shaking her head slightly. "B..but it c-could have b-been..." She was slowly realizing how badly things could have gotten if Blade hadn't calmed her down. She could have hurt people. Kill people even. As she worried about this, something took her by surprise. Blade had hugged her close for a moment, before pulling away only slightly and looking at her. Sliver only gave him a wide eye gaze, and he surprised her again. Before she could speak again, Blade had leaned forward, and they were kissing. Kissing. Silver hugged Blade as they kissed for a bit, before pulling away. Silver was dumbstruck and Blade only gave a smile when she spoke. " I, um, we... We just..." Blade only gave a soft laugh as what had just happened processed through Silver's mind. She just sat there with wide eyes, before snapping back into reality as a goofy grin came onto her face. But then, she caught a shadow in the cave, and fierce silver eyes met hardened green as she spoke, Blade watching silently. "... Who are you...?"

(I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS BEING SO SHORT)


End file.
